Broken Soul
by Princess of Red
Summary: Adopted from Leigh-koi: Leigh moves to a new town in hopes to relax the pain from war against Voldemort, but she'll soon realize that the Elder Wand needs her.
1. Chapter 1

I have adopted Broken Soul from Leigh-koi: There will be some changes to the story, but it will keep the same essence.

Summary:Leigh moves to a new town in hopes to relax from the pain against Voldemort, but she'll soon realize that the Elder Wand needs her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach. I love it though.

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Leaving...

This was it. This was the moment Leigh and everyone in currently fighting at the final battle of Hogwart, have been waiting for as she saw two flashes of red and green light clash together, faster than the human eye could see. However, to the Girl-Who-Lived, Leigh Lillian Potter, it was the exact opposite. To her ,it was as if these last few seconds were hours long. She wanted to feel surprised when Voldemort's wand slipped from his fingers and the green light of the killing curse reverted to its owner, striking him in the chest.

Leigh's breathing was harsh and shallow and her expression was practically nonexistent as she watched the shock on her enemy's face as the snake lord falls to his death. He dropped to the burnt ground rather gracefully, strangely enough. She watched him, not making a move… not noticing the fleeing death eaters get away from a one-way trip to Azkaban Prison. As she continued to watch Voldemort's dead body, she ignored the screams of happiness roaring in everyone's heart. She couldn't look away from the snake-man for some reason. Somehow, despite all the terror he caused everyone here today and herself, for the passed seven years, she couldn't help but feel a grudging respect for him.

It was difficult to explain, but she understood perfectly. This man lying dead on the ground, was the prime example of what Leigh could have become if she had not been able to open her heart to Ron and Hermione. Leigh and Voldemort had similar life styles when they were young. Both got picked on by other kids and lived in abusive families or orphanages, but somehow she was able to see a bright side. She had hope for her future when she lived with the Dursley's. Leigh hoped that one day she would find the happiness that she needed. Unlike her, Voldemort hadn't had the hope to search. He never had friends, but instead devoted followers that feared him, as well as a deranged Bellatrix Lestrange. She felt as though she still hasn't quite found "it", but it's closer everyday. At least, she hoped so. The thought made her feel a little sorrow, but she never dared shed any tears for him. After everything great, horrible, but great, it would seem dishonorable to mourn his death. Voldemort had known perfectly well that his intentions were evil from the very beginning when he asked Professor Slughorn about Horcruxes.

Three hours have passed since the final battle and that's exactly how long people have been in the Great Hall partying their hearts out. She felt bitter that everyone was able to celebrate so quickly. Leigh couldn't sit still anymore and listen to everyone's cheerful laughter, so she subconsciously made her way up to the headmaster's office under her invisibility cloak. She couldn't bring herself to talk to anyone anymore. She couldn't blame anyone for wanting to celebrate, she really couldn't, but her heart was too heavy for any celebrations, even though it was in her honor, or so she heard. The girl mentally thanked Luna when the odd, but wonderful friend came to her side, and as if knowing what Leigh longed for, she shouted out a crazy name for a creature that no one else believed could possibly exist, was in the room. Leigh took advantage of everyone's distraction, flipped the cloak over her small, athletic body, and hurried out of the hall.

Her movements were purely instinct now, as her mind went numb. She couldn't think straight anymore as she walked passed the secret entrance into the office she hadn't been inside for almost a year. Looking around, she couldn't stop herself from giving a small, sad smile. The office hadn't changed a bit. It was almost as if Hogwarts had wanted to protect the last remaining dignity it had besides the Room of Requirement from the invading Death Eaters. Although, the only person that had been allowed to enter the office was Severus Snape for being Dumbledore's man ever since Voldemort killed her mother.

Well, what could she say? Leigh would be lying if she didn't say that it was a shock for her that Professor Snape, the meanest, snarkiest man in Hogwarts had been great friends with her mother when they were younger, let alone had been in love with her. Until a few hours ago she never wanted to acknowledge how brave and honorable he had truly became over time. She realized what a mistake that was when he was bitten in the neck by Nagini because Voldemort selfishly thought he was the owner of the Elder wand. Now she couldn't help herself in thinking about all the times he saved her life. The cursed broom in first year, sort of defending her against Argus Filch when he thought his precious devil-cat was dead. In her third year, attempting to shield her and her friends against Remus when he was in his werewolf form. He'd stood right in front with both arms spread wide, ready to take the hit (or bite). She wasn't even sure if he had his wand in hand at the time. He had done so much for her over the years, including helping in her search for a way to destroy a few horcruxes without her knowing until the end. Even though his protection came to Leigh because of being the daughter of Lily Evans Potter, he still sacrificed himself.

When she arrived inside the office, she looked up, almost startled when she heard a sudden rush of more applause and cheering coming from the portraits hanging on the walls. The noise made her feel like she just woke up from a seven-year long dream. Despite the paintings on the walls, the only one she wanted to see this very moment was an old man with half-moon spectacles. She spotted him at once, having the largest frame out of all the former headmasters and mistresses of this school.

"My dear girl," Albus began. "I cannot possibly describe how impeccably proud I am of you right now."

She looked away, feeling ridiculously shy like a first year all over again. Leigh looked back up to see the most sparkling eyes she'd ever seen in the old man's wrinkled face. She could swear that he looked like he wanted to shed some tears any minute now. She opened her mouth, but no words would form. She wasn't sure what to say anymore. Most of the conversations they ever had together were generally about Voldemort, and now that he was no more, she suddenly felt nervous to speak to him.

"Then don't. He's gone now. I was able to gain possession of the Elder wand just as you wanted," She said almost breathy. "But I don't want the wand anymore."

"Indeed so," The former headmaster said.

"I'll hide it away, so no one can challenge me and the life of the Elder wand will end. I will be its final master." Leigh concluded.

"I believe I agree wholeheartedly with your idea. If I may ask, why are you alone? Where are Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley?"

Leigh would bet anything that her face turned pasty when he asked her that question. She did not want to think about what happened, but the moment Professor Dumbledore asked her that question she felt her memory return to her mind like the Hogwarts Express slammed into her brain at top speed. Her breathing became unsteady and she looked away from the portrait once again. Her breath came out in short gasps as she lost myself in the memory.

The memory started when just before Leigh defeated Draco Malfoy and stole his wand from him. _It_ happened when Leigh Ron, and Hermione were trapped inside the Malfoy Manor dungeons. Things went from deep shit to absolute hell. It began when Hermione had been dragged out of the cell by Bellatrix Lestrange. Her and Ron were forced to watch as Hermione was subjected to the Cruciatus curse over and over again. They'd asked her questions of where her friends were. She almost wished that Hermione hadn't placed a disillusionment charm on them at the last minute when they were ambushed. It was smart of her to do so, as always, but seeing her being tortured was heart breaking, especially when there had to have been something she could've done about it. She would never be able to forget the look of absolute pain on Hermione's face when she begged for Bellatrix to stop, to kill her, anything to stop the pain.

Leigh tried to calm her breathing, not wanting to let tears run out of her eyes as she recalled the memory. In the end, she and Ron hadn't been able to do a thing because they were chained to the wall inside the cell as well as their wands being taken away by the lower ranking Death Eaters. As a result, they were forced to watch as Hermione's eyes dulled lifelessly.

**flashback**

Ron shouted, screaming as loud as he could manage. He struggled the best he could to get out of the chains binding him to the wall when he heard Hermione's cries of pain. There were wards around the cell, so he couldn't apparate out of the chains that dug into his wrists as he struggled out of them. That wasn't to say that Leigh hadn't tried to help either, but listening to Hermione's screams made her lose her head at the time. She wondered how much longer her best friend would be able to stand the curse that caused excruciating pain. After Hermione succumbed to the curse, Dobby came to the rescue and with his unusual elven magic, helped his Mistress Leigh Potter and her Weazy out of the manor.

Once they arrived at Bill and Fleur's house she turned to her only friend and was met with a wand pointed to her face. When Ron had been set free by Dobby he'd grabbed his wand just in time before they left the cell. Ron's hand trembled with anger as he tried to refrain from yelling the first spell that came to mind at his long time friend. Leigh knew that Ron had been in love with Hermione. She often saw them holding hands as they slept at Grimmauld Place and now that she was unable to be helped, she could see the sadness and regret in his eyes as he pointed his wand at her. There was no fooling anyone. Leigh could read what he was thinking in his eyes as he looked at her. Ron hated her now; wanted her gone. Within the hour, she'd lost her best friends. The only thing keeping Ron from cursing her with every spell he knew was that Hermione's death was still fresh in his mind. She backed away from Ron, trying to tell him that she understood. She would leave and never bother anyone again. It broke her heart to do it, but she apparated away from Ron. Since then she fulfilled the prophecy and stopped Voldemort on her own.

**End flashback**

Dumbledore frowned with worry as he saw his precious student's eyes turn red and her chest taking ragged breath's. "Leigh?" He asked, coaxing her to speak. She couldn't though. No matter how much time it takes, she will never be able to get over this. Every night she sleeps she can hear Hermione's screams and Ron's words of hatred even though he hadn't spoken to her that night, only turning his wand on her.

She gave him a bitter snort. "What do you think happened?"

"I could venture a guess, but I do not wish to overstep my boundaries in case I'm wrong," He admitted to her. His voice attempted to sooth her, but she didn't want to listen to his piteous tone.

"I don't want to talk about it. The only thing I'll say is that I'll never be seeing them again," She replied. Her voice struggled to remain steady when she talked, but somehow she managed, if not coming off a bit cold-hearted. Leigh took a deep breath as she tried to think of something else. She was once again successful in keeping in her sadness. She never liked crying in front of people during the few times she actually did. She sighed in relief when she thought of something else.

"Will Professor Snape get his own portrait in here?" she asked finally.

"He should. He was a headmaster of Hogwarts, after all. No matter how short a period it was," He replied.

"P-Professor, I don't think I can-" Leigh began but was interrupted by sharp tapping on the window. Dumbledore nodded for her to check it out and she sighed obediently doing as he asked. She strolled to the window, not really caring for what the owl was clutching between its talons, but once again she found herself being unable to say no to the great wizard.

She was glad she didn't.

Leigh opened the window and allowed the owl entrance. She took the scroll that was clutched by the owl and paid it when she saw that it was the Daily prophet. She opened the newspaper expecting to see an article giving a detailed description on how Voldemort was dead, and there was. There was also another article alongside the other one. In giant bold moving letters, there was the title:

**"LEIGH POTTER! FEARED TO BECOME THE NEXT DARK WITCH!" **

**By Rita Skeeter**

"WHAT!" Leigh growled loudly.

**Standing on the scene of the final battle was a sight to see, but now that it's over, I question myself. How did 12 year-old Leigh Potter acquire the power to destroy this menacing evil? Could she have done the same thing as the former Dark Lord had? Just a moment ago, I received a quote from an anonymous student who greatly helped my idea unfold.**

**"How did Potter acquire this so called 'power'? One moment she's on the floor screaming to her mum to save her from The Dark Lord and the next, she's the hero. I don't believe for a second that Potter acquired these powers through natural causes or legal ones for that matter. How did she do this? I'll tell you. It's dark magic, that's how," said Anonymous Student**

**The nameless student continued to graciously give me more important information that you would find most interesting to read and look out for. She should have been in Slytherin her first year. She also has the ability to speak Parseltongue, the language of snakes...**

There was more to the article, but she couldn't stand to read anymore of the bullshit that was written out on the page. Leigh glared at the author's name. Great, it was written by her deceitful publicist. Everyone seemed to believe what she wrote. And for the last time, she was 17 years-old, NOT 12.

"Incendio," Leigh muttered softly to the newspaper.

Now, the statement she was going to say before the owl's interruption returned full force.

"Professor," she began calmly. "As I was saying, I can't stay here anymore. I have to-"

The door slammed open "THERE SHE IS! GET HER BEFORE-!" She heard. Whipping around, Leigh saw a mass of witches and wizards standing at the doorway to the beautiful office. Dozen's of wands pointed at her. Just for the record, she took back everything remotely kind she ever said about them. Yeah right did they just want to relax from the stress of the reign of terror, now they believe that another is about to start.

"You don't actually believe this rubbish is true, do you?" she asked hurt by their words. She could not believe this was happening. After everything she sacrificed for these people because they couldn't do it themselves, and now they bloody well accuse her of potentially becoming the next Dark Lady.

"Well! How did you get that power? Well?" Everyone began to ask me separately.

It was becoming hard to understand them. All the noise was turning into something similar to her nightmares. She heard a piercing noise enter her eardrums. She placed her hands over her ears, but couldn't get the sounds of Hermione's screams away from her. It seems that Leigh will be forever cursed with the memory even as her eyes were open. Her vision began to change from looking at the distrustful glares, to a glare of hatred that hurt her the most from Ron's blue eyes.

"Everyone get out! NOW! HOW COULD YOU FOOLS BELIEVE THIS GARBAGE! YOU ALL SAW THE SPELL SHE USED! IT WAS NOT DARK!" Leigh heard roared.

Leigh opened her eyes and realized that she was kneeling on the floor when she felt an arm urging her to stand up. She looked up and noticed a very stern- more like extremely pissed off look on Professor McGonnigal's face. She turned to the side and saw who was holding her up. It was Luna Lovegood. Leigh didn't think she ever seriously appreciated her before now. She saw the look in her eyes. No longer did they look like they were off in Never-Never Land, but instead they held anger and protectiveness. Leigh held onto Luna's arm.

Everyone was pushed out the door by a spell from Professor McGonnigal. Leigh leaned further into Luna when she began to pet her hair. She closed her eyes once again trying to keep her breathing under control. Leigh turned into Luna's hug and she continued to pet her hair, but she listened as Professor McGonnigal began to speak.

"So Miss Potter, what was it I heard about your desire to move away?"

"Don't think for a minute that you can get away from me Leigh. We're going with you." Luna said. "I do believe I might be possessed by a Wiggyshield. They are very protective of there friends and loved ones." She said in the dream-like voice she reserved for Leigh.

Leigh hid her face in Luna's neck grimacing as she tried her hardest to hold her tears back.

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Leigh, Luna, and Professor Minerva McGonnigal arrived at Godric's Hollow, where Leigh Potter lived when she was a baby. Leigh was able to get to know her former home a little more then the first time she came here looking for horcruxes, but she knew that the trio could not stay there forever. Their presence in the house would rouse unwanted attention soon enough.<p>

Each of the women in the house had an unusual power. Leigh was the Girl-Who-Lived and killer of Voldemort. McGonnigal had the power due to experience and she promised the younger ladies that she would help them as much as possible. The day before Leigh found out the youngest witch's special ability. Luna had the power of a seer.

**Flashback***

Leigh walked into the living room and she automatically spotted the longhaired blonde reading a book and facing away from her.

"Hello Leigh," Luna said not facing her.

"Hi," she replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"You would like to know how I know when you're there. Right?" Luna said turning to her friend.

"Yes, I have been curious about that far a while now," Leigh said curiously wondering how she knew.

Luna smiled sweetly. "You need only ask dear friend."

Leigh shifted a nervously on her heals. It felt good when she said that to her, but couldn't help feeling guilty for allowing Hermione to die and sorrow because of Ron's hatred for her. She wasn't sure she'd be able to let anyone but Luna in again. If she did, then it would definitely take time.

"Leigh, no matter what you may think of yourself, it is not your fault," Luna said frowning. "Please don't be sad. I hate seeing my friend so upset," She walked up to Leigh and gave her a hug, which was returned.

"It's strange. I feel that even before we met that day in my fifth year and your fourth year, you seemed to know me so well. You've always known the right things to say and make me feel better when I have one of my nightmares. I never tell you about them," she finished.

_Boy you sure like to ramble_, Leigh thought towards herself.

"No you're not rambling. I love hearing you speak. The speakerwings invaded your voice box. I hear that is very good luck on the last Saturday of Christmas holidays." Luna leaned in and whispered, "And to answer your question, I'm a seer."

Leigh looked on worried. She wasn't like Professor Trelawney was she?

"No Leigh, she's known for prophecies that are few and far between. I can see into the future and catch small images based on choices people make, but it doesn't happen all the time."

Leigh sighed in relief. She hated prophecies anyway.

**End Flashback***

Leigh and Luna were sitting at the kitchen table finishing their dinner. They still needed to discuss where they were going to live. Minerva gave the decision to them, saying anywhere was fine with her. As a result, their living possibilities became the topic of discussion.

"Where do you want to live Leigh?" Luna asked.

"Um~ I'm not really sure, but I'd prefer somewhere far and not in this country," Leigh replied, refraining from sneering at the memory of the back stabbing bastards.

"I understand," Luna replied. Then she thought of something that would cheer her up. "Leigh, would you like to try something fun?"

Leigh gave an expression of interest. "Okay. What is it?"

Luna stood from her chair and gestured for Leigh to do the same. Luna whipped out her wand and Leigh stood behind her to watch. Luna wanted Leigh to trust her entirely, so did not mind her friend being behind her. Luna waved her wand and a life-size blue hologram sphere appeared between them. Luna turned around and began to speak again.

"This can be our way to decide where in this world we're going to go. It is a game. You close your eyes, spin the sphere, and let your finger run across it until it stops. Where ever it lands is where we'll go. I hear muggles enjoy doing this when they can't decide on where to travel," Luna explained.

Leigh lifted an eyebrow. It did look tempting, she'll admit. Even more so because she'd never seen the Dursley's doing such things. It was unnecessary and the Dursley's demanded perfection.

"Um~ okay, so who's going to spin and touch the sphere?"

"I'll spin," Luna volunteered.

Leigh placed a finger on the globe and closed her eyes. She felt the globe spin fast, feeling the rough edges of the hard land and damp places of where there should be water. When ten seconds passed, the sphere stopped and her finger landed so she opened her eyes and saw it landed on a small country.

"I guess were going to Japan," Leigh said smiling.

"Now it's time to see where in Japan," Luna said dreamily.

A life-size version of the country took over the rest of the globe, and cities and town names appeared. The sphere spun and stopped. Leigh opened her eyes again.

The door opened and in came Professor McGonnigal.

"Have you decided ladies?" She questioned.

"Yep," Luna answered. "We are going to…"

"Karakura, Japan," Leigh finished.

The younger witches laughed when they realized how they sounded like the Weasley twins.

"Very well then. Pack up. We leave tomorrow at noon," The elder witch replied.

On the way to their new home the trio formulated a back-story to tell others in case anyone asked. Minerva would be their grandmother since she was old enough to be. Leigh and Luna would be cousins because they looked too different to be sisters, like they originally wanted. Minerva would be a retired teacher who is taking care of her granddaughters that lost their parents, and it was the truth. While it was clear that Leigh lost her parents to Voldemort, Luna lost her father against the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. Once they arrived to their new home Minerva placed a language spell on the three of them, so they would be able to speak and read the native language, as well as switch back to English whenever they desired.

The next morning Leigh was given a surprise attack from her grandmother. She had to go back to school. A MUGGLE high school. Luna on the other hand was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement. Leigh wouldn't have been surprised if her cousin had seen this coming, but to go to a normal muggle high school? How were they supposed to do this? Leigh voiced her concern.

"I haven't been to a normal school since I was ten. How am I supposed to learn what I missed throughout the years? Also, what about Luna? What did you do before going to Hogwarts?" She directed towards her cousin.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Luna replied snickering. Hmm… The girl had a mischievous side…

"Leigh if you let me finish you would hear a solution to your problem," Minerva scolded lightly.

Leigh blushed. "Sorry… Min-Gran." This would take some getting used to.

Minerva held out two jellybeans. Leigh looked confused again and Luna sat back down to listen.

"These jellybeans will give you the knowledge you missed until the lessons you will have tomorrow. Later today you will be taking you exams at Karakura High to see which level you belong in. Luna, you will be a freshman. Leigh, you will be a junior, since you are a year older. Now, eat the candy and head straight back to bed for rest. The potion's effects inside the jellybean's rush of new knowledge will give you a headache if you don't lie down."

Luna scooped her jellybean and skipped to her room. Leigh took her jellybean too, then hesitantly turned around.

"What is it?" Minerva asked without having to look.

"Do we really have to-"

"I'll teach you to become an animagus." She replied instantly.

Leigh bit her lip, but gave into temptation to pout. Che, Hogwarts teachers sure liked to play hardball. She shrugged. Oh well, she was game.

"You've got yourself a deal!" Leigh ate her jellybean and ran up to her room.

* * *

><p>"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GET THE HELL UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Shouted the annoying voice of Kon. However, his attempts were futile due to the strong will of the substitute shinigami.<p>

A strong will indeed, considering he grabbed Kon by the head while still sleeping and threw him out the window, which was conveniently open. Kon crashed undignified to the ground after a two-story fall, and he began shouting nonsense at Ichigo; something about cruelty to stuffed animals.

_Why that stupid, no good orange-haired idiot! Why did the beautiful onee-chan stick me with a block head like him? _Kon grumbled to himself.

"**Aibou, you'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me**," An albino taunted while smirking.

"Tsk," A voice of annoyance answered in return. "I could say the same to you."

"**Ooh~ tough words to say considering I know everything about you**."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he listened to his inner hollow trash talk him to get angry, so they could fight seriously. Yep, that's right. All this hostility because he still hasn't named the bastard. And now he had to face a constant battle for control when he slept or fought other hollows. However, irritating as it was to hear, his hollow look-alike was right. The hollow knew and learned everything he did and at the exact same time as he did, but the styles they used to fight with their power were completely different. He preferred to fight on the intent to protect his friends while his hollow claimed it to be instinct. The reason being, when opponents find a power equal to theirs, they will want to do anything to overpower them and turn the enemy into the prey before they are. In other words, kill them to prove they are stronger.

Ichigo sighed and wiped sweat away from his face and grimaced when he felt the sting of a cut on his cheek. He was only glad it wouldn't show on his face in the conscious world or he'd have to deal with unnecessary worrying from Yuzu.

Ichigo's hollow shook his shoulder to adjust his muscles and snorted amused when he sensed Ichigo's father's reiatsu heading inside the room. The hollow flicked his hand to force Ichigo out of his sideways inner world to face his randomly attacking father. Once Ichigo was gone he narrowed his eyes with wonder.

_What was that power I sensed?_ The hollow thought once Ichigo returned to consciousness, not letting the teen hear.

"ICHIIIIIGOOOO!"

Ichigo woke up as soon as he heard the first syllable of his name. Seeing as this happened every single day it was no surprise when he saw his father try to land a drop kick to his face. His father could be predictable at times so he easily dodged the foot that made its way to his face. Ichigo grabbed Isshin's foot and twisted it, forcing his father to land face down on his bed.

Ichigo held his father's face down and growled in frustration

"Ugh! Old man, you are so annoying doing this to me every morning or when I let my guard down even a little."

"Ichi-nii, just stop. You know he won't listen," Karin said irritated from the doorway. "Come down to the kitchen you two. Yuzu has breakfast ready."

Isshin's eyes glinted in freakish father determination. "Yuzu-chan, I'm coming my darling daughter!" He shouted racing out the door.

Ichigo groaned as he got off his bed and got ready for school. As he got ready something caught in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to get a better look and saw a dark-haired girl sleeping in her bed across from his own since her window was open. Recently the house next to the clinic was for sale, but he guessed someone scooped it up. He shrugged indifferently before leaving his room. He trudged down the stairs and went to the kitchen to grab a piece of toast.

"Ichi-nii, is that all you're going to eat?" Yuzu asked concerned about her brother's health.

"Thanks Yuzu, but it's fine. I gotta go or I'll be late for school," He replied.

* * *

><p>AN:

I hope you liked it. I shall continue forward.

Yours Truly,

Princess of Red


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech,"

_"Thoughts"_

_"**Hollow****"**_

Chapter 2 Meeting an Orange-Haired Guy

**DREAM**

Leigh slithered down the narrow halls within the department of mysteries. She waited for the door to open before following the target inside. The room contained multiple rows of shelves with glowing white orbs sitting upon pedestals on the shelves. she spotted a small light appear on top of a wand after hearing words she didn't understand.

Leigh had a purpose for being there. It was to find the prophecy that her master wanted and return immediately. She was not to attempt to pick up the orb or else the department would be alerted of an intruder. The only people allowed to listen to the prophecy was her master, The Dark Lord Voldemort and the other speaker of snakes, the Potter girl whom contains master's mark of equality.

She silently followed the feet of the person in front of her. Master told her about the ones who opposed him. They were his enemies. Once she spotted the orb with her master's name on it she was allowed to attack the enemies. Leigh looked up when she noticed the light moving. Master told her to never let the enemy out of sight, so she would make sure to never allow that to happen. The light moved, shifting towards Leigh. Venom filled her mouth as she coiled her long body, preparing to strike.

The red-head backed up a little with his wand pointed towards the ground where the snake was, but Leigh didn't give him a chance to say the unknown words that made his magic come out of the wand. She hissed in warning, but he didn't back down.

**_"Very well then, if that's how you want it,"_** Leigh hissed, but the human man didn't understand her.

A second later blood filled Leigh's mouth when she sprung forward and attached her fangs to the enemy's ankle. Leigh heard shouts of pain and the sound was exhilarating. She wanted to hear it again. Blood dripped down her jaws as she moved to the other leg, forcing the red-head to the ground. Next she went for the man's elbows, arms, and hands. she went for any vulnerable part she could find on them man...

Leigh looked around wildly, trying to find a way to get out of the chains to help Hermione. She used as much strength as she could, but without her wand there was nothing she could do while chained. Ear-piercing screeches and hysterical laughter made her freeze. Fear welled up in her chest and she felt tears appear in her eyes as she listened to Hermione's screams of pain. Leigh flinched when she heard Bellatrix's insane, yet gleeful laughter. Leigh continued her struggle as she thought about how good it would feel to see Bellatrix on the receiving end of the torture curse given by Leigh Potter herself.

"ICHIIIIIGOOOOOO!"

Leigh shifted her head to the side when she heard the unfamiliar name. Who was Ichigo? she didn't know anyone by that name. She couldn't worry about this Ichigo person, Hermione was in trouble. If she didn't escape from the chains soon, then her best friend would die. Suddenly, there was a sharp crack and it turned out to be Dobby. The short elf grabbed her wrist and apparated away, not listening to her when she pleaded for him to grab Hermione first. As she left, Leigh's heart cracked when she saw the accusing glare coming from Ron's eyes.

"N-No! WAIT! I have to save Hermione" Leigh pleaded to Dobby, but she didn't get an answer in return. Leigh looked around and saw a massive amount of white everywhere her eyes could see. Sand tickled her bare feet when the winds picked up, which was strange. She didn't see any trees. It area looked like desert to her, so she didn't see any trees to help make the wind. More sand tickled her feet. Leigh looked down, finding the ground interesting and noticed the surface of the pure white sand moving gently across the desert.

**END DREAM**

Leigh gasped for air when she felt a strange warmth bounce on her chest. She breathed deeply trying to contain her tears. In the dream she had been the one that attacked Author Weasley in the department of mysteries. It was just like that time in her fifth year when it actually happened, except this time it was only a nightmare, not a vision from Voldemort. She felt even worse when she dreamed about Hermione's torturous death and Ron's hate filled eyes. She didn't remember the rest of the dream, but when Dobby rescued her she remembered going somewhere completely unfamiliar to her. She'd never been to- wherever it was she went, but one thing was for sure, she has never seen sand so white.

She opened her eyes and looked down to see a worn out looking yellow and orange stuffed lion stuffed animal lying on her chest with it's head between her breasts. Leigh grabbed the stuffed toy's body and looked out her window, wondering where it came from. She heard two male voices arguing. She blinked startled when the elder of the two males tried to kick the younger orange-haired teen in the chest. She raised an amused and confused eyebrow when she saw them slap-fighting. A dark-haired girl (Karin) with an annoyed expression, broke up the fight. She saw the older man she greatly assumed was the father and she could swear his eyes drifted towards her in mild satisfaction before turning back to the others in the room. He then left the room in a dash.

Leigh stepped out onto her window balcony with the stuffed lion held against her chest.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Isshin snickered knowing the anger he was about to cause his son to have when he came in with the two gallon bucket of water he was going to pour all over his sleeping son. He silently opened the door that had the "keep out," sign attached to it. Of course he wasn't going to keep out. Who does his son think he is? Isshin is his father or old man, as Ichigo would call him. There was no way in hell that he would ever give into his son's demands. <em>Hehehe<em>... Isshin continued to snicker, until he heard a soft whimper close by. He knew it hadn't come from his son, seeing as how he was staring right at the sleeping boy. He noticed Ichigo's opened window and saw the house next to his clinic.

_"So she's one of the neighbors. I didn't get a chance to meet the young ladies when I went to greet the grandmother yesterday,"_ he thought to himself. The elderly lady had told him they were taking their tests to enter Karakura High. He frowned when he saw her shifting and tangling herself in her red blankets. It was obviously a nightmare because she was sweating and her bangs clung to her forehead. Her eyes were shifting beneath her eyelids. Her fists were clutching her blankets so heard that the looked like they were about to rip. Isshin shrugged in amusement. This would be a two-for-one deal. He could wake up his lazy slumbering son and stop the cute looking girl in the other house from continuing her nightmare.

"Here we go," He muttered in amusement.

"ICHIIIIGOOOOO!" Isshin shouted throwing the bucket of water onto his son.

Ichigo's reaction was classic as always. He screamed in shock, spluttering water out of his mouth. The water was freezing thanks to the ice cubes. He fell off the bed and saw his old man laughing his ass off, and here he looked like a drowned rat with orange hair. Ichigo grit his teeth and growled with annoyance. Another day with his oyaji annoying the hell out of him and springing surprise attacks. It would be a cold day in hell when he stopped waking him up like this.

"What's the big idea! Are you trying to get me sick?" Ichigo shouted.

He dodged a kick to his head and shifted on his hands to lift his body and aim a good kick to his father's head, not realizing that his hand had grabbed Kon and thrown him overboard out of his room once again.

_"Ichigo you bastard!"_ Kon thought, knowing not to say it out loud. However, his landing was surprisingly soft. A small hand grabbed his body and he was shifted to see the face of a very cute, but tired dark haired girl. "_She's not onee-san, but she'll due. Oh her heavenly valley's feel so nice."_ Kon grinned mentally to himself like a cheshire cat. He wanted to nuzzle into the girl's heavenly valley's, but he had to remain still or else she would know his secret, so he merely allowed himself to be held against the girl.

Ichigo dodged a kicked aimed at his chest and caught Isshin's foot before throwing him onto the floor. He continued holding the older man's foot and twisting it, but not enough to break it. He jammed a foot to the man's chest. "Do you give up! HUH?" Ichigo asked smirking.

"Nope," Isshin replied smirking. He lifted his other foot and curled his leg around his son's neck, forcing them into an awkward position. He shifted his weight and sent his son to the ground. He chuckled when Ichigo grunted from the fall.

Karin's timing was always perfect when she entered Ichigo's room. "Ichi-nii, Oyaji, breakfast is ready. Enough of this stupidity. By the way," Her eyes shifted to to her brother's window. "You're only embarrassing yourselves. Did you realize you had an audience?" Karin left the room. She was hungry and she had to get ready for school. Geez... Why was her family so troublesome?

Ichigo noticed his father look to the side and something in his father's eyes changed. They looked akin to satisfaction or something, he guessed. For a few seconds he wondered why. The father and son untangled themselves and he sighed when his father dashed from his room... again. He never changed.

He looked to the side and noticed that the new girl was standing on her balcony. He gave a double shot when he noticed the lion she had clutched to her chest. It was lucky the girl didn't look down or she would have seen the satisfied smirk adorned on Kon's perverted face. "Ugh. Kon, you better not be thinking of causing trouble," he muttered, walking to his opened window to get Kon back from the dark-haired girl.

As he walked to the window, he got a closer look at the new girl that lived next door. She was a head shorter than he was. The girl had shoulder length black hair with red streaks that reminded him of blood when he cut down hollows. Her hair was messy, but he figured it was because she'd just woken up. She had a slim body, with a flat stomach. It was obvious that she had slim muscle on her body. Black pajama pants hung low on her hips as he noticed them shift side to side when she walked towards him. She also had the greenest eyes he'd ever seen on anyone. Not only that, but he saw a look in her eyes that made him think that she seemed older than her appearance gave. They were a little dulled, but not completely. He gave a mental smirk as he imagined how she'd look with a genuine smile.

He shook his head.

_"What the hell are you thinking? I'm not interested in that sort of thing,"_ He scolded himself. He heard his hollow snicker inside his head. **"Oh? Is Aibou finally becoming a man? I have to agree."**

Ichigo's face was set in his usual scowl as he stood in front of her.

"Hi," The girl said to Ichigo. "Is this yours?" She held out the infuriating lion unaffected by the scowl.

**"Gotta admit, she's a lil' cute, I suppose."** Hollow Ichigo said to his Aibou. Ichigo was stunned stupid. This was so unusual of his hollow to be so... so human-like.

"Shut up! I can here everything your thinking. Now pay attention to the girl, or she'll think your weird. Not that I'd blame her. Your as nutty as they come," He cackled

_"And whose fault is that!"_ Ichigo mentally growled defensively. The hollow cracked up more as he heard his partner just admit he's crazy.

Ichigo focussed his attention back to his next door neighbor. "Unfortunately, there's no getting rid of him," He admitted taking the doll back. He could distinctly see a small shift in Kon's facial expression. It went from pleasure to disdain. Ichigo smirked and threw the doll nonchalantly at his door. Kon only wished that he could be back in his new onee-chan's arms. Somehow, Ichigo felt satisfaction when he took the doll out of the girl's hand and heard a loud thud and angry muttering come from the doll when he landed hard against the wall.

"So... What's your name?" He asked unexpectedly curious.

"Potter, Leigh," She answered back. Yep definitely foreign, but her accent was good, not that he actually cared, just an observation.

"Nice to meet you," He replied politely.

Leigh nodded. She was about to turn around and get ready for school, but she still didn't know the other guy's name.

"So, what's your name?" She asked him.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo," He responded. He held out his hand to her and she grasped it in her own. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. She fought down the blood that threatened to rush to the surface of her face. The palms of his hands were nicely calloused. His strong grip felt nice against her own.

"It's nice to meet you Kurosaki-san," She responded. Then she became a bit confused when he shook his head. "Don't say that. I'm not the type for formalities, so you don't have to. Just call me Ichigo." he said casually.

She gave a small smile. "Sure, then I insist that you call me Leigh."

Ichigo nodded. There was no doubt that he probably would have, but it was nice to hear... he guessed. He even called the sixth captain in Seireitei by his given name and called the Captain Commander old man. He only wished that his inner hollow would stop cracking up every time he spoke to the girl.

"Well, I suppose it's time to get ready for school," She said, turning around.

Leigh closed the window and covered it with curtains, so she could changed into her school uniform. She placed her second year pin on her collar flap and tied the red bow around her collar.

_"He sure did have nice muscles,"_ She thought absent minded. She shook her head. What the hell? No way. She did not just think that. She gave herself a mental slap and finished getting ready. Nope... no way she thought that, no way. "Besides, I don't even know the guy."

Leigh and Luna locked the door behind them after saying goodbye to their grandmother. Leigh quickly put on her left silver fingerless glove to cover the words carved into her hand. She subconsciously brushed her bangs over her forehead to make sure her scar wasn't showing.

"Yo," They turned around when they heard the familiar voice behind her. Ichigo came walking behind them in his uniform and book bag.

"Hey, Ichigo. Oh um, this is my cousin Luna," She introduced. Ichigo gave a short nod and Luna returned with the same. Her hair turned around and he was greeted with the sight of radishes in Luna's ears. He gave a silent snort. Never seen a girl do that before, especially Inoue, who had an odd taste particularly in the food department.

Ichigo walked the halls to his home room. He was lost in thought about the new girls he walked to school with. The long-haired blonde one, Luna seemed a bit odd, but nice. He caught her seemingly drifting off into space with her eyes glazed over. What his mind was focussed on more was the other girl, Leigh. When he saw them two exit their house, he was oddly pleased that she wore the girl's version of the uniform of the school he went to.

Since the three went to the same school now, they didn't really find it necessary to separate, so he walked them to school- to protect them, that is. He did have a tendency of running into a lot of punks on the way to school. When they arrived Leigh and Luna had to separate to the office in order to get their class schedules.

**"Can you spell denial Aibou?"** The hollow inside him asked. **"You like her, don't you. And I am not talking about the way you like the Kuchiki girl or giant chested girl as a friend."**

_"Can you be anymore vulgar?"_ Ichigo replied annoyed.

**"As a matter of fact, yes I can**," the other replied seriously. "**There's-"**

_"DON'T!"_

Ichigo groaned, rolling his eyes. Ichigo grimaced when he heard the annoyingly loud sound of his friend Asano Keigo. Would he ever learn?

"ICHIGO, ICHIGO, ICHIGO, IIIIICHIIIIIGO-AGH!" Keigo's head was bashed into the ground by Mizuiro's foot. "Hello Ichigo." Mizuiro said

"Yo." He replied cooly.

"You should really stop doing that or you'll lose what little brain cells are still in your head," Mizuiro said amused.

"Geez... every single time," Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Did you hear the news? There's a new student! How often does that happen here?" Keigo yelled excitedly. His head was suddenly okay.

Ichigo nodded yes. If he dared say he lived right next door to the new girls his friends would have a field day, even the ever calm and peaceful Mizuiro, who had a tendency to be a skirt chaser. If only Chad was here right now. Sometimes his silence was golden.

"A nod? Is that all you're going to give me?" Keigo whined. Mizuiro rolled his eyes and flipped his cell phone open. "Have you seen them? Are they cute? Come on, don't leave me hangin'," Keigo pushed on.

"One's a freshmen and the cousin is in our year," Ichigo replied without thinking.

"WHAT!" Keigo screamed in Ichigo's ear. He only had himself to blame for answering Keigo's question. "You've spoken to them. WELL! Answer me. Are they cute?"

Ichigo smirked to himself. Perfect, another chance to tease Keigo. "Yes, you and the GUYS should get along just great," He said casually.

Keigo's mouth dropped and sweat dripped down his face. "G-Guys... that's cool. Can't wait to meet them," He said backing away slowly. "What about the other one?" He asked watching his words.

Mizuiro snickered, "No idea, but Asano-san, once again you fail to notice that Ichigo is teasing you," He said walking into the classroom. "Stop being so formal," Keigo whined.

Ichigo smirked as he walked inside the classroom and noticed Inoue and Chad, standing next to a sitting Ishida Uryu.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun," She said smiling and waving. Chad grunted his greeting, and as usual Ishida insulted him. "Your wild hairstyle is as refreshing as ever,"

"Ah shut it," Ichigo retorted sitting down in a desk.

A red headed girl with and red-rimmed glasses came sneaking into the room. She peaked left and right to make sure there was no karate chopping girl named Tatsuki nearby. While one would call her actions skulking around she called them admiring a lovely chest that was attached by a cute personality and the lovely girl she was thinking about was named Inoue Orihime.

The coast was clear, so she decided that now was the time to pounce. Chizuru glomped Orihime from behind with her arms aimed right under her chest, making her breasts bulge. "Good morning Hime!" Chizuru squealed.

Pain came to her head as she was sharply pushed to the side and slammed into the wall. "Tatsuki! Darn her interference," She muttered to herself, but she was easily heard by the instigator of the kick.

"Stop doing that you pervert! Geez, it's not spring and yet your in full bloom all year," Tatsuki said in disgust.

"Yo. Tatsuki," Ichigo greeted his friend.

"Hey Ichigo. Did you hear about the new students? I saw one of them headed over here with the teacher." Tatsuki said.

Ichigo perked up at this statement. It wasn't too noticeable to the untrained eye, but those who were Ichigo's friends for years noticed the change in his demeanor. No one commented though. He was the type who only spoke when they wanted to. That, and he was hard to pry information out of.

"By the way, I wanted to ask. Where did you get that skull on hanging out of your pocket?" Tatsuki asked curious.

"Oh this?" Ichigo padded the skull he got from Ukitake in Seireitei. "Well, it's um... Shiniga... uh." Ishida's glasses flashed warningly. Crap, he couldn't tell her about what really happened on summer vacation, especially about the parts where he was nearly killed several times. "Oh, well, I bought it at a sto- wait you can see this Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki's eyes widened confused. "Uh, of course. Why not?"

Ichigo remembered the exact words Ukitake said to him as he gave him his shinigami substitute pass. _"It may not look like much, but this tool is actually quite powerful. It would be dangerous should anyone who's not a shinigami try to use this, so it's protected by a natural field. That way normal humans won't be able to see it."_

"Good morning students. Please take your seats. While I introduce two new students to you," Sensei said smiling. "But first I'll take roll. Hmm. I see everyone's here. Oh wait Ooshima and Sorimachi are absent today. Oh well, that's okay. There just punks anyway. I'm sure there not even sick. Just stupid punks ditching school."

The students sweat dropped.

"Okay, as I was saying we have new students," She said pleasantly. "You can come in now,"

The door opened, but only one student came inside.

Chizuru's glasses flashed. She smirked triumphantly. Fresh meat.

"Only one? Where did the other one go?" The teacher asked.

*** Outside.

Leigh leaned against the wall as she waited for the teacher to call her inside. Apparently today was the day for new transfer students because standing across from her was a taller guy with a blonde-haired bob. When she saw inside the window of her homeroom she immediately saw who was inside. The orange-haired teen who lived right next to her. She held her nose in annoyance. What was wrong with her? She just met the guy. Why was she reacting this way every time she saw Kurosaki Ichigo.

_"There is something about him, I'll admit. I've just never been attracted to a guy before,"_ She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when the blonde guy began talking to her.

"Why hello there. Are you new too?" The guy asked. She raised a mental eyebrow. That tone was too sweet to be real. Either he was a playboy, or he had a hidden agenda. She gave herself a mental slap. Of course he didn't. Maybe he was just genuinely nice. It was all Voldemort and Moody's fault for making her so paranoid. She once again, had to comment on her surprise that she was so calm and trusting around Ichigo this morning.

"My name's Shinji Hirako," He said giving her a big grin while holding out a hand.

"Potter, Leigh. It's nice to meet you, and yes, I'm new here," Leigh replied shaking his hand. Her eyes shifted away nervously. She let go of Shinji's hand with a frown. For some reason he kind of felt the same as Ichigo, but also different.

Leigh didn't see the smirk that appeared on Shinji's face. He turned away from Leigh and walked away. He'd introduce himself in a few days. For now, he'd seen the boy he was supposed to recruit, and found another interesting person.

"You can come in now," Leigh heard the teacher say. She looked around and saw that she was suddenly by herself. She sighed in annoyance and let the strange feeling she was having slip away, for now. As she walked inside she mentally went over the greeting she was going to say. Didn't teachers normally want a student to say something about themselves? Well, if that were true, she couldn't very well say anything about her past, so she came up with a few other things, which was the truth, just not the complete truth.

She walked inside with a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes and gave a small bow to everyone in greeting. She mentally lurched back when she saw a few odd glances cross her path. A girl with red hair and glasses looked like she wanted to eat her (Chizuru) and another boy with messy brown hair looked like he had hearts coming out of his eyes (Keigo). Somehow, she was horribly reminded of the vivacious Creevy brothers. She shuddered mentally at the thought of their badgering for her autograph.

"Everyone this is Potter, Leigh. Welcome her kindly," She got a few hellos and others gave her small waves. At the corner of her eyes she saw Ichigo looking at her through his messy bangs. She looked away, hoping her face wasn't turning red and patted down her bangs out of habit.

"Would you like to say a few words about yourself?" The teacher asked her, cruelly in Leigh's opinion. She mentally groaned. As she expected she had to say something about herself. She'd prefer to say no, but didn't want to come off as a bitch or give the teacher some reason to hate her. One Snape was bad enough.

"Sure I guess I can." Most students leaned in curiously. She took another glance at Ichigo while she spoke. "I moved here from England with my cousin and grandmother. I came here to finish my education and my hobbies are uh... drawing and karate," she recited. Yep short, and not juicy enough to want to know more.

Or so she thought until she saw hands raise. On second thought, she might as well have just let Hagrid introduce her to the class. As much as she loved the big guy, he certainly had a habit of spilling the beans about information that was meant to be classified. Of course she would know this since she was one of those that liked to pry it out of him. She side-glanced at the teacher, mentally sending her pleads to let her sit down. She didn't want to talk anymore. She was only thankful that Ichigo wasn't one of the nosy people raising their arms. The teacher gave a weird smile and she could almost see her shaking her head no.

Leigh gave a sigh and allowed someone to ask their question.

"How come you live with your grandmother? Why don't you live with your parents?" A student asked.

Typical nosy brat, but she supposed the question was harmless enough. She was used to people's pity anyway when she spoke about her dead parents. However, that didn't mean she was obligated to tell anyone what really happened.

"My parents are dead." Leigh said. Her fake smile disappeared and was replaced with nothing. The teacher finally allowed her to take her seat. Thankful that she didn't let anything slip about the Dursley's, she took her seat. She was relieved to be sitting in front of Ichigo's desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Leigh sat on the roof top during lunch hour. She sighed with her face buried in a hand. Great, that was some introduction she had this morning. Afterwards she received many piteous looks from several unknown girls and boys. She sighed again, pity was not what she wanted from others, but she seemed to entice the feeling from others unintentionally. She wished it would stop. All she wanted was to stop thinking about death, but it wouldn't leave her mind. Every night her nightmares ended the same, seeing someone that she loved die or seriously hurt. Although, her most recent one confused her a bit. In her dream Dobby took her somewhere very unfamiliar. She vaguely remembered a desert that was pure white and a sky that was darker than the sky she saw when the sun went down.

"Yep, I guess the Daily Prophet was right, I'm officially a nut," She commented grimly rolling her eyes.

"I don't think that's true," Luna said walking up to her cousin. She carried two boxed lunches she carried in her pouch that had an unlimited space to carry anything they wanted. She sat next to Leigh.

"Hmph, out of the two of us, I think you are the only one that believes that," Leigh said smirking.

"I could say the same to you," Luna replied smiling. Leigh sighed and held out her hand for Luna to hand her the lunch she'd made before coming to school.

"Well, how have your classes been going so far?" Leigh asked.

"The work is unexpectedly easy," Luna replied. Realization dawned on Leigh. "Are you using your little ability Luna? Hm?" Leigh snickered. "You little cheater," Leigh said amused.

"Well, it never hurts to keep practicing," Luna said, intelligently not letting her know that she was also checking out Leigh's future whenever she could. What could she say? Her cousin fascinated her to no end. "Well, the people here are nice. Some boys stared at me, and some others are curious about you since they heard you were a girl."

Leigh sighed. Great more attention, just what she needed even though it wasn't the type she was used to.

"When is grandma going to start teaching you animagi. I heard that's very difficult. I wonder what you'll turn into."

"She said we would be starting tonight. She just had to finish the potion that would show me what animal my personality represented the best. No idea, I bet you already know and you're just pretending not to. Eh, whatever. I wonder what animal is living inside my soul. Whatever it is that will be the animal I turn into," Leigh said.

Luna giggled. "I suppose you're right, but I think you're going to like what animal you are."

Leigh nodded absentmindedly. She was very excited to become an animagus like her dad and godfather were. It had given them more opportunities to plan their pranks, even when Remus was in his wolf phase of the month. Luna hummed in delight when she took a bight of her cousin's wonderful cooking she'd made for their lunch the night before. Admittedly, Leigh could have allowed Dobby and Kreacher handle the cooking, but it was a personal pleasure for her when she wasn't drawing or trying absolutely hard not to think about Ron and Hermione.

Leigh eyes suddenly widened and she let out a strangled moaned when she felt a serge of energy rush through her arms. Luna stood up in shock. She didn't see this coming.

"Leigh what's wrong?" Luna asked containing her panicked voice.

Leigh nearly lost her footing when she looked at the sky. She pointed to the sky. It was ripping apart? Her breathing hitched when she noticed a creature enter from the strange hole.

"Luna? What in the world is that?" Leigh's struggled to say. She held her forehead when she felt the pain of sharp needles enter her, but she let go confused. As soon as the sharp pain entered her mind, it vanished without a trace. She leaned over the side of the building to catch her breath.

"Come on. We should go home and talk to grandma," Luna said feeling worried.

Leigh straightened from her position over the edge of the roof and looked towards her cousin. She nodded in understanding. This place was definitely not as muggle as they thought.

Minerva closed her eyes thoughtfully as she was told about the painful feeling Leigh experienced during school.

"Can you describe the creature to me? Maybe I can identify what it is." She said. She was worried by the expression Leigh had on her face as she saw Luna escorting her through the door.

"I'm not sure, I'll try," Leigh said trying to remember. "It didn't look like it came from this world."

"What do you mean by that? How can that be?" Minerva asked frowning.

"She saw the sky rip apart and the creature came through," Luna answered for her. "I was able to see it too, but I don't know what it is. Dad and I have never searched for a creature like that before."

"As far as the looks go, I barely saw what it looked like before it's presence completely disappeared. It's most distinctive feature I could see, was a mask that looked like a skull. Actually it made the death eater's masks look like children's masks, if you can believe that." Leigh half joked. Her face became serious again. "But other than that I didn't see anything else other than the fact that it's body was enormous. If I compared it to something, I think Hagrid's brother was actually shorter than it."

Minerva covered her mouth thoughtfully. It didn't sound familiar, but maybe she could ask someone who may know more about this. Perhaps Hagrid knew, he was rather enthusiastic about these types of creatures. She gave a small sigh. Could they stay here now that she knew this place wasn't what they thought?

"Whether we find out what this creature is or not, the question remains. I'm asking you Leigh, because it wouldn't bother us if we stay or go, so what do you want to do now that you've experienced this?" Minerva asked. Luna nodded in agreement with the elder lady's statement, but she had a feeling what her cousin's answer may be.

Leigh lowered her eyes. Her mind was worried, but she knew in her heart that her decision was already made. "I want to say that we should leave and not get involved with whatever that creature is, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious."

"Very well then. Go and write Hagrid a letter," Minerva instructed. "As soon as you're done, we'll start on your animagus training."

Leigh's eyes lit up happily because she was going to have one more opportunity be like her parents and their friends. Leigh left the room to write a letter to Hagrid, not seeing Luna's eyes glaze over.

"Luna what did you see?" Minerva asked.

"Leigh's future has always been the most confusing to me. Every time I saw her in danger she always changed it when Voldemort was still alive. What I saw just now was Leigh's future becoming brighter. It's been that way since she said hello to our neighbor Kurosaki Ichigo."

"But?" Minerva said knowingly.

"But, as long as she contains her feelings over the loss of her friends, there will always be a shadow of doubt to cloud her judgement. It's not like we can force her to let her feelings out. She has to let the walls break by herself," Luna replied sadly.

When Leigh was finished scribling a letter to her favorite half-giant she sent it off with Professor McGonnigal's owl as instructed. She went back down stares and noticed that Luna must have retreated to her room to work on her homework. She had some too, but she'd do it when she was finished with animagus training.

Two minutes later, Leigh was back in her room with a sigh of annoyance. Well, the training wasn't as long as she expected it to be. According to grandma the first step to becoming an animagus was to consume a potion that would control her dreams and guide her into her core to see what animal she was meant to become. She had immediately swallowed the potion, but it would only work when she went to bed, so she grudgingly started on her school work. Clearly there was no slack for new students as she stared at the thirteen inch stack of papers.

Leigh snickered in amusement. Okay, so maybe the amount was slightly exaggerated, but she guessed that no matter what school she went to, muggle or magic, the result of a class lesson would always end in a homework assignment. It took her an hour to finish her English and history, while a little longer to comprehend the math assignment. She'd only had three classes today after homeroom was over. Well, at least it was familiar to Hogwarts in some respects. They had different classes on different days and they were all three hours long. Sometimes boring to cause major exhaustion and sometimes not.

Leigh took out a sheet of sketch paper to draw the creature she saw at school earlier that day and walked onto her balcony for fresh air. With prestige skill she was able to draw out a mini version of the creature she'd seen earlier. She looked down at the very detailed drawing with narrowed eyes. When she saw the real thing, it gave her an irritated feeling in her head and it was the same she felt whenever she was around Voldemort, just not as intense.

Suddenly a pleasant feeling swept over her when she heard the sound of a window sliding open. _He_ was back home. Her face gave off a small smile as she continued working on her drawing, but she had a feeling Ichigo knew that she knew he was there. She looked down at her paper again and frowned.

"Hmm. Now that I think about it, it looks kinda like a pig," She commented out loud.

"What looks like a pig?" Ichigo asked her, leaning over the railing on his side of the balcony.

"My drawing. I saw something that looked like this. You probably won't believe me but..." She said holding up her picture.

Ichigo took the paper from her and looked down at the picture she drew. His eyes widened when he saw it. It was the exact replica of a hollow he destroyed a few hours ago.

"You... You said that you saw this?" He asked her with shocked eyes. Right in front of his eyes was the beef/pork hollow that he dispatched during school.

She nodded. "Yeah. Why, do you know what it is? I'm not sure. My cousin and grandma don't seem to know either."

Ichigo didn't think he could be anymore shocked. A girl and her family that he'd barely known for a day could see hollows. Damn right, he knew what it was.

**_"Aibou, there's something you need to know, and for once in your life listen to me, alright? That girl is no ordinary person. She's not like you or your idiot friends. I probably shoulda told ya this sooner, but she's got somthin' different. I'm not sure how, but I sense something coming from her being and I've gotta say, it smells really good."_**

He saw Leigh yawn. "I'm kind of tired. Good night Ichigo."

"Good night," He replied automatically.

"Great, so the girl I'm attracted to can see hollows. So, then if she can see hollows, she'll be able to see me when I'm fighting them. This is not good, she'll only be in danger if she gets too curious," He thought forgetting about his own hollow.

**"_HAH! I knew it, you do like her."_** Ichigo's inner hollow cackled.

Leigh crawled into bed after brushing her teeth and pulling her pajamas on. She wondered what would happen in her dream. What would she see? Would the potion even work? She scoffed to herself. The potion should work, but sometimes teachers could make mistakes. She guessed she was just worried about having another nightmare if the potion turns out to be a dud. Well, there's only one way to find out...

**Dream**

Leigh rolled in her sleep when she felt something cold touch her cheek. It touched her again, and a third time. Was Luna trying to one up her in a prank war or something? Well, just because she could see the future, and had a habit of searching for her cousin's presence in it, doesn't mean that she's the daughter, god-daughter, and favorite niece of three great and talented pranksters like the Marauders. She could even include a friend of pranksters seeing that Fred and George Weasley had idolized the Marauders when they were in school. Even beyond going as far as to open their own joke shop and be able to compete with Zonko's Joke Shop.

The cold touch was back again. She sighed in annoyance wishing the darn thing would leave her alone to sleep. She opened her eyes to see what was touching her. She soon discovered that it wasn't Luna, hell, it wasn't even human. It was majestic looking, yet feminine. It was a fox... with nine tails. Compared to a normal fox size, this one was six times bigger. Its fur was pure darkness with red on the tips of each tail. Emerald eyes stared down into her own. Leigh studied the fox some more. There was also a thin jagged patch of fur above the right eye. Another peculiar aspect of the fox was the patch on its left paw. She looked down at her own left hand and noticed her glove was gone. She could see the scar on her hand and couldn't help but compare them.

"That looks like my curse scar," Leigh whispered.

The fox jumped on its legs and twirled around playfully. Leigh got a closer look at the fur. It looked like her own hair as well. She gasped at the sight. She was finally connecting the puzzle pieces together. That fox was her animagus form. She nearly blushed when she saw how beautiful the fox was. The fur looked perfectly sleek and soft to the touch.

The fox crouched on her legs to give her a playful bow. Leigh smiled as she walked up to the fox. she pat the animal spirit, and was given a surprise when the fox took her pajama shirt between her jaws and placed Leigh on her back. The nine-tailed fox yipped and took a graceful leap into the air with Leigh holding tightly to the fur. She giggled as the fox took giant leaps into the air.

**End Dream**

Leigh woke with a start. A smile appeared on her face as she remembered the dream trying to contain her squeal of excitement. She finally had a night of peace and she got to see what form of animal she would turn into. She looked at her clock and noticed the time of six-thirty in the morning. Minerva should be up. She dashed from her bed so she could get an early start on her animagus training.

Minerva smiled at the unexpected exuberance she saw coming from Leigh when she described what her fox looked like.

"Very well. We'll start with one body part at a time so you can get used to the changes. Now give me your hand," She instructed.

Leigh held out her left hand and Minerva tapped it with her wand. She said the spell out loud so that Leigh could hear it and practice by herself occasionally.

Leigh gasped at the feeling. Feeling the change in her bones didn't hurt quite as much as a polyjuice potion would have, but it was still irritating. She looked down at her hand when the change was finished. Instead of a hand, it was a fox paw. As she remembered in the dream, she had black fur and her nails grew sharp. There was also a small patch of white from her scar inflicted by those cursed pens she was forced to write with in fifth year.

All in all, she was going to love this.

A tap sounded at the window. Minerva helped return her hand to normal so she may get the letter she was expecting from Hagrid.

**Dear Leigh,**

**'Bout time I heard from ya! I was beginnin' to miss ya. Fang sends his love. **

Leigh saw a black paw print on the parchment as proof**. **

**Now, 'bout this creature ya saw. By yer discription, I'm 'fraid I can't say that I know. I've never seen one here before see? I'd try askin' Professor Dumbledore. I know ya like to draw. Make a lan'scape, and if ya spell it right, then Dumbledore should be able to travel to yer painting.**

**Hagrid.**

Leigh placed the letter on the table in the kitchen with slight disappointment, but she was still pleased to hear from Hagrid. She glanced down at her Monster Book of Monsters, Hagrid assigned third year. Even though Hagrid most likely looked through the book too, she figured that it didn't hurt to look for herself in case Hagrid overlooked something. She looked page after page for the description of the skull-masked creature, she saw nothing that fit.

"Any luck?" Minerva asked leaning over her shoulder.

"No. I can't find anything." Leigh responded checking the clock.

It was time for school. "Luna, are you ready?" She shouted from her seat.

Minerva rolled her eyes to the heavens. "There is no need to yell."

Leigh smiled sheepishly.

In homeroom Leigh sat in her same seat in front of Ichigo, while lightly chatting about recipes with Orihime.

"Have you ever tried pickles dipped in chocolate frosting?" Orihime asked smiling brightly.

Leigh noticed the sickly green color that appeared on the people who sat near them. She rose an eyebrow and shook her head. "No. I can't say that I have. Are they any good?" She asked.

"Oh yes. They're the best. Right next to strawberry cake with avocado icing," She replied.

Leigh smiled in reply trying to hold her stomach from churning negatively. "Hm... Maybe I'll ask grandma if you can try some pumpkin juice or butterbeer."

Orihime placed an index finger to her chin thoughtfully. She imagined pumkin flavored juice for the first drink, and butter mixed with beer for the second. "That sounds interesting."

Leigh smiled as she turned to her sketch book. She thought Orihime was odd, but sweet. in a way she kind of reminded her of Luna, although a little more in tune with reality. While Luna often had a dreamy look in her eyes due to her visions, Orihime had odd taste buds.

She focused on the drawing meant for Albus Dumbledore. She had a few ideas. Her first was the interior of a candy shop filled with varieties of wizard and muggle candy. Albus would have a field day in the painting if that's what she chose. She wondered if a painting of Dumbledore could actually eat a painting of candy. The second option was a mall full of socks. She remembered first year how he'd always wanted socks, because every always assumed he'd want a book every Christmas. She was amused by the thought, but froze when she saw a red-headed girl with glasses in her face.

"Hi!" Chizuru all but shouted in her face. Leigh leaned back from the close proximity.

"Hi, Leigh replied breathlessly. "You are Chizuru, I believe?"

She received a crazed smile in return and tried to lean further back in her chair if it were possible to avoid the hug. Not only that if she leaned even further, she'd all but be in Ichigo's lap. Unfortunately, she was too slow to dodge her.

Chizuru squealed in delight. "Yay, Leigh-chan knows who I am!"

_"How can I not? You are the one who taped red hearts all over my locker."_ Leigh thought annoyed. "I believe I saw your picture, name, and phone number on a few of the hearts from earlier," She said shakily trying desperately to free herself from the girl's iron grip on her. _"This girl __could definitely be a full body locker spell if it were to be personified."_ She thought.

Leigh managed to untangle an arm from the persistent girl. She yelped when she felt a pulling sensation on her arm as she was about to be dragged to the other girl's desk, but when Chizuru's Orihime radar went off, Leigh was immediately forgotten and shoved to the side into someone. She sighed in relief at being let go. She could have used her skills with judo, but she liked to keep it for the death eaters.

"Orihime's here!" Chizuru screamed exuberantly. She grunted in pain as she was expectantly kicked aside by Tatsuki, who arrived just in time.

"Oi Ichigo, Since when were you and Leigh together?" Tatsuki asked wide-eyed.

"Don't tell me..." Leigh thought dreadfully. She turned around to face the person whose lap she was settled on. Leigh scrambled off Ichigo's lap, apologizing profusely. She turned around to hide her heated face hoping no one saw her expression. Ichigo had been in the same predicament when he was reading from his text book and suddenly he found himself with a lap full of Leigh. He stiffened too nervous to move or say anything. His inner hollow snickered when she hadn't moved from his lap until Tatsuki made her curious question.

**"Aw, did you enjoy that aibou?"** Hollow snickered. "Shut up!" Ichigo snarled with a red face.

Leigh immediately forgot about her embarrassment when thoughts of Hermione and Ron appeared in her head. How could she be happy when her friends weren't? Well, at least Ron wasn't. She could only hope that Hermione was doing well where ever her dead spirit was. The point was, they weren't with her enjoying the happiness with, dare she say it, new friends. Although the past couple of days she spent her limited time with them, they were great. She lowered her eyes, losing the teachers attention as her thoughts became even darker when she began thinking about the final task in third year. That being the first time she ever saw someone killed in front of her eyes, not including her parents, but she didn't remember their deaths very well.

Ichigo looked up when he felt the air shift in front of him. It turned from sadness to anger within seconds of each other and they didn't seem to be subsiding anytime soon. Uryu, good at sensing reiatsu, also felt the shift. The thing was, it was different then regular reiatsu. It felt like there was an extra ingredient added or missing, they didn't know. He side-glanced at Kurosaki and nodded. They should talk to Urahara about this. Perhaps he would know something. There was also no doubt in their minds that Orihime and Chad noticed the change as well.

_"Who are you! What do you want!... Kill the spare... Avada Kadavra,"_She couldn't get those cold words out of her mind. She would never be able to forget about Voldemort's order to kill Cedric Diggory as though he were just some insignificant object. She tensed as she lost herself in the memory, holding her hair that covered her curse scar, teeth gritting unseen behind the arm in front of her face, not aware that her breathing wasn't coming out in the steady pace it should be.

Luna opened her eyes with a gasp as she stood up from her desk when she should have been taking her notes. She'd just seen a vision of Leigh blowing out the classroom's windows, so she had to get their before Leigh lost control. She ran out the door barely hearing her teacher's angered voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh... bathroom. Can't hold it anymore," Luna mumbled knowing the teacher heard.

She ran as fast as she could to the junior corridor of the school. She found her cousin's room and breathed in relief as she was just in time, before the windows began cracking.

Luna grabbed her cousin's arm and dragged her outside the room, before pulling her into her arms. She patted Leigh's back sharply trying to get her attention, but it wasn't working, so she pulled her back so Leigh's face wasn't in her shoulder anymore. Luna raised her hand and slapped her cousin across the face.

Leigh woke from her memory when she felt a sharp pain across her face. She looked up confused and saw Luna standing in front of her worried. Leigh pressed a hand to her check, where she knew a red mark was and calmed down again.

"Are you all right now?" Luna asked

"I'm sorry Luna. T-Thanks for waking me up. Did I ruin anythinh?" Leigh asked looking around at the objects, ignoring the curious stares that came through the windows.

"Not this time. I made it to you in time. I'll probably be in detention today. I'm not sure the teacher believed my quick excuse as I rushed away to you," She said smirking.

"Ha, ha, so you're the first one of us to get a detention, maybe. Always thought it would be me," Leigh replied smiling trying to make herself feel better.

"Well, it's to be expected. You're slacking in your prank planning."

"You're right, but if it makes you feel any better you must have seen what happened _earlier_ before my self-induced misery happened."

Luna smiled her dreamy smile. "It was very sweet. I wish I could have been the one that did that to you." Leigh's face flushed. "I'll see you later cousin." Luna said skipping away.

Leigh sighed. Great, she'd just made a spectacle of herself in the room. Well, at least she hadn't destroyed anything, but now she would have to deal with the curious stares and questions. What was she going to say to this. She didn't tell anyone that she'd recently been through a war, and may have flashbacks once in a while.

Leigh walked inside the room with a fake smile as always.

"May I ask what that was all about?" The teacher, Haruno-sensei asked.

"Oh, I'm very sorry for disturbing the class. My cousin needed to speak to me about something important. It was a family matter," Leigh explained.

"Is everything all right?" Haruno-sensei asked frowning.

"Of course, everything's okay. Nothing that couldn't be taken care of," Leigh said evasively. _"With a slap or two,"_ She added to herself.

"Very well then. Take your seat," She said unconvinced.

When Leigh sat down she found a note on her desktop. She discovered to be from Ichigo. **"What was that all about?"** is what it said. Leigh chewed her lip nervously before scribbling her answer.

**"Later," **Leigh replied.


End file.
